The Jailbird's escape
by TensaLeah
Summary: So far levy has had the life of a sheltered fat cat, one that was dictated by an overprotective father and under the watchful eye of an equally overbearing brother. But when the threat of a loveless marriage looms overhead, for the first time levy takes matters into her own hands and enlists the help of someone she considers a real rebel (OOCness. R&R?)
1. Chapter 1

**h****ello ^^'**

**well this is slightly awkward :P**

**anyway. i posted this chapter a couple of days ago. i started writing it in the middle of the night and completed it in two or so hours. and being the idiot that i am, i uploaded it here immediately -_-**

**i reread it a yesterday and in not liking a couple of thing there,namely gildarts as daddy dearest because..i have no idea what the hell i was thinking :P ****please forgive any confusion i'm about to create but gildarts must be replaced with an OC :3 also please forget that juvia was ever mentioned in this chapter. ihave other things planned for her :3**

**Disclaimer: fairytail isn't mine, bro. you should know that already -_-**

**Thank you for reading! :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The sunlight filtering through the glass warmed levy's slightly chilled body where it was perched on her bay window. Her dripping tresses sent an occasional shiver down her spine as her eyes darted across the pages of the book placed on her bent knees. She wasn't reading, rather she was watching the feathery shadow of the rustling leafs outside her window casted upon the pages by the sun.

The girl heart was heavy, as it often was, at the thought of her distant future and that of her present life. _Unsatisfying_, is the word that come to mind every time she thought of her life so far and that, she know, is how it would stay if she went of doing what she has been thus far. Which of course was nothing but she had already made up her mind, four months ago on her seventeenth birthday that she would not sit idly by as her life was dictated for her.

An attempt or two had been made in the last few months to talk it out with her half brother and her father about a twinge more freedom and about getting to make her own decisions. Nothing too big, just things like picking out a university of her choice and dating whomever she desired, but it hadn't gone too well. In fact they didn't even seem to be listening.

She snapped out of her trance and flung her book across the room. Cringing immediately as it land at an awkward angle on her queen sized canopy bed. She apologized inwardly to one of her constant companions and went to right it's position. Returning to her seat, she drew legs to her chest once again after placing the worn copy of _Leaves Of Grass _on its rightful place on the shelf. She trained her gaze on the corner of the street and waited. It was 2:45 on a Wednesday afternoon and it had become a ritual of sorts for levy to sit here and wait for the formidable looking man with the piercing to show up at 3 O'clock on the dot.

A few more minutes of waiting and there he was appearing at the beginning of the lane. He was early today and levy didn't mind that one bit. She watched him with a strange sort of curiosity and fascination as he sat down on the park bench a little way across the street from her house. Even in the way he sat she could tell that he must be a real rebel. Did what he wanted and lived by his own rules. She admired that. She wanted that. Of course she wasn't so naïve to believe that he had a great live either. Sometimes when levy could stay up long enough, she'd see him finding his way back to the same bench in the dead of night and laying down to get some rest for the night. She didn't think he homeless though, because for one he didn't look homeless in his leather jacket and well kempt waist long black air. He looked like a gang member, sure, but not homeless. Often she wondered what his story was and sometime she even considered the possibility that maybe they could help each other out. Maybe he could give her some advice on how to be tougher and more rebellious in exchange for money which she could tell he was in need of; she had a lot of that.

It was a little before 3:30 when somewhat familiar stranger walked into her line of sight. He was a tall man, more so than the stranger with the piercing, dark of skin and hair. And as it happened every Wednesday they spoke for a bit before the taller man handed him something levy couldn't make out at this distance and then they both went their separate ways.

She sighed as she watched them leave wishing she had the courage to run out and catch up to the man to present her offer. Instead she donned her flipflops and wandered out of the room her. Her house was the biggest in her entire neighborhood, at least twice as big and was very, very empty. In all honesty she didn't like it one bit. The only ones to keep her company were of her book and for the past year an Au pair going by the name of Mirajane Strauss. The older of the members of the Mcgarden household, half brother Jet and father David where away every day except the weekends from 8am to 8pm seeing to the workings of the printing press that their family owned and in their absence levy had grown closer and closer to the older girl.

The girl made her way down the stairs and knocked once on the door of the only bedroom on the first floor.

"Come on in, sweetie!" Came Mira's ever cheery voice from the inside of the room. Without a second's pause she swung the door open. Mira was a lying on the carpeted floor of her room with her chin propped up on a cushion with thick book related to her major littered around in an arch in front of her. She didn't look up as levy shut the door behind her and she didn't move in inch when she felt the slight weight of levy's head rest on the small of her back.

The girls treated each other like sisters and as such no word were needed to fill the comfortable silence between them. That is until the wetness of levy's hair began to seep into Mira's shirt.

"You should really dry your hair better after a shower, levy. This is why you always have a dripping nose." She reprimanded like the mother hen that she was.

"Hey! My nose doesn't drip." Levy retorted feeling her cheeks warm a little.

"Yeah, that's what you say."

And there was silence again. A short lived one that levy broke.

"Hey, Mira?"

"Hmm?"

A nervous lump rose to levy's throat at the thought of bringing up the topic but she went on anyway.

"You know… about Laxus coming to visit next week right?"

A mischievous laugh escaped Mira's lips, "it's about time I meet this boyfriend of yours. Mr. Mcgarden had nothing but praises from him."

Levy furrowed her brows, "of course he does. He's the one how picked him, not me." She said bitterly

The smile evaporated from Mira's face and she began to shift. Levy lifted her head and repositioned it on Mira's lap as she sat up.

"I know it's not fair, hon."

"Not at all."

"Maybe it won't be that bad." She tried to seem optimistic about the situation, "he's definitely not bad to look at."

"Not bad at all." Levy agreed, "and he's a gentlemen, smart, well mannered, has a good family background." She stated

"Great family background!" Mira agreed

"But he… he's so… I don't know." A look of frustration crossed her features, "he's a rock. I've never seen any sincere display of emotions on his face and it's so unsettling! I don't want to be with him!" she click her mouth shut once she realized how loud she had gotten and then added in a much calmer tone, "besides he's 23. I'm pretty sure this is illegal."

"That's why we're waiting." Mira added with a sheepish smile.

Now levy was angry but the look on Mira's face was priceless. A bout of laughter tore from her lips and Mira just watched her with a confused expression and it went on for a while. A sigh signified the end of her temporary hysteria. She sat up and her back slumped immediately in a defeated manner.

"Maybe it won't be so bad." She said as she got up to leave.

"You should talk to your dad!" Mira called abruptly as the door was about to swing shut.

Levy halted for a second before nodding, "I will." And then she was gone.

She retreaded to her room for the rest of the day until it was time for dinner. She dragged her feet down the stairs one more time and made her way to the kitchen. She peered in from the side to find Mirajane at the stove. She walking into the dining room and found the table already set so she sat down to begin her wait.

It was 8:30 by the time Jet join her, "how's it going kiddo?" asked her as he took the seat across from her.

She smiled at her brother, "I've been doing what I do every day. Lucy is coming over tomorrow and then we're going to go to the movies with Natsu, Gray and Erza."

"Why can't you just watch a movie in the house?" her smile dropped immediately when her father seated himself beside her at the head of the table.

"I just wanted to go out for a bit, dad." She muttered. Now she loved her father but he was just a tad bit overbearing. She knew he had his reasons but it was just too much for her sometime. A lot of the times.

Mira walked in with a steaming pot of something or the other in her hands. She set in on the table in slipped into her place beside levy with a bright smile, "I trust everyone had a good day?"

There was some nodding and then everyone started on their dinner. Levy push the contents of her plate around nibbling at it every once in a while for the first fifteen minutes before david finally set his spoon down to address her.

"What's wrong?" the clutter of spoons and knifes died down almost immediately and levy froze. Her eyes remained fixed on the table cloth as she debated in her head whether or not now was a good time to talk thing through with her father.

"What's the matter?" he tried again softly and instantly levy looked up to meet his eye and words came pouring out of her mouth without her control.

"I don't want to be with laxus. I don't want to go to law school. I want more freedom and to be able to decide for myself where my life goes. I don't want you to dictate my life an-" a loud clank cut her off mid sentence. Someone had just dropped a spoon.

There was a tense moment of silence and then tension in the room was thick and then just like that it dissolved. david returned to his meal and after a few seconds of more staring so did Jet. Mira left to get herself a new spoon. No one was listening to her now and she was left staring at her father's direction. Hot tears of frustrating blurred her vision but she blinked them back. "You never expressed any objections before." david commented casually. Levy gritted her teeth, "you must not have been listening." He sighed, "I'm only doing what's best for you, levy. You will go to law school but you can also get a minor in English if you want. And you will not dismiss laxus before you've had a chance to get to know him properly. He's a fine young man." That was it levy slammed her fist down on the table and stood up so abruptly that her chair nearly toppled over. No one tried to stop her as she stalked away to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**hehe hello :3**

**hi, it's me. **

**I know that everyone is terribly OOC, I know. but this is an Au fic and it was an original work that I'm converting and heavily rewriting (i wrote this like 2 years ago and boy I was really, really bad :/ okay worse :P), so bare with me please.**

**And do not fret, Gajeel will show up in the next chapter :3 i love him :3 **

**Forgive me if this is horrible. I'm trying T_T.**

**Disclaimer: FT isn't mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Luuuuucccyyyy!" levy who had been watching out the window again literally barreled into her best friend before she could even enter through the front door.

The blonde caught the bluenette with some difficulty and managed to keep them both on their feet but not before she had the wind knocked out of her.

"Levy! What are you doing?!" she asked exasperated

The girl in question smiled sheepishly, "I missed you?"

The annoyance drained from her face immediately and was replaced by one of her confident smiles, "come on, Lev. We still have an hour before we have to met up with the other, lets used the time to catch up"

Lucy waved a quick hello to Mira who was now sprawled across the floor of the lounge room in a fashion similar to yesterday.

"Mira's working really hard, huh?" Lucy asked once they entered levy's room.

"Yup." Levy answered as she plopped down on the bed beside her, "it's been a while since we've seen each other."

"An entire week, I think." Lucy noted with some surprise.

They girls sat crossed legged facing each other, "and I've been cooped up at home the entire time. Tell me what's happening on the outside." Levy asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Well... oh yes! Jellal and Erza finally got together 2 days ago!"

"What!" levy nearly screamed in her excitement, "how did it happen!?"

Lucy pouted, "She wouldn't say." And then added with a sly smile, "but I suspect there was some crying on Jellal's part."

The girls spend the next half hour laughing and discussing book they've both read and exchanging stories.

"Laxus is coming back from London next tomorrow." Lucy informed with some level of neutrality. Levy groaned while her friend just studied her face.

"Why can't he just stay there?"

"He's been asking me about you and he plans to come visit you on Saturday."

"Not if I can help it." Levy muttered under her breath

"What?" Lucy asked incredulously

Levy sighed, "Nothing... I just don't want to end up with your cousin, that's all."

Lucy smirked, "Levy…Dreyer!"

"Ewww nooo!"

The two went out shortly afterward and spent the day with their friends. They got together often enough for levy to not feel out of place with them anymore, seeing as how they all went to the same school while levy was home schooled. After the movie they all went to a café for an early dinner before they went their separate way.

Lucy and levy went back to levy's house in Lucy's car and on the way levy filled her in on what had transpired at the dinner table last night at her house.

"Oh wow." Was all Lucy could say for a while.

"Wow indeed." Levy agreed, "You know even if the plan back fired I'm still sort of proud of myself." She added with a small grin.

"It must have taken a lot of courage." Lucy nodded with a smile of her own. knowing how timid natured her smaller fried was she was more than a little proud herself. she must_ really_ not want this.

"And I'm not done yet. I'm out going to let up without a fight this time."

Lucy sighed. She looked like she wanted to say something but she was struggling.

"What is it?" levy asked noticing her dilemma. Lucy's brows furrowed as she stole quick glances at her friend.

"Lucy." She deadpanned

"Alright!" Lucy gave it with a little yell but she still looked uncomfortable, "I was just thinking… that, I don't know if I should be saying this, but if I was in your place… I would just run. God I'd run fast and far."

Levy stared at her friend before she shook her head with a laugh, "I wouldn't last a day." And then they were both laughing.

Lucy dropped levy off on her drive way and sped off after a wave goodbye.

She went inside with a lighter heart. She had needed the day out. She let Mira know that she was done with dinner before heading up to her room. she hoped that no one would bother her for tonight. She was in a good mood and wanted to keep it that way because she know tomorrow is going to be another fighting day. And she was looking forward to it.

The next time when levy managed to crack an eye open it was already noon the nest day and her body felt like lead. She felt like she was glued to the bed and couldn't move even if she wanted to but quickly ruled it out as her lethargic body over exaggerating the situation. For a second she thought about laying very still just in case she really couldn't move because that in fact true she definitely didn't want to confirm it so soon. A goofy smile stretched across her face at the thought of her own stupidity. She let out a big yawn and pulled herself into a sitting position. A joint or two popped here and there from falling asleep in an uncomfortable position while reading last night.

Knowing that lazing around wasn't going to get her anywhere she threw her legs over the edge of the bed and willed her body into and upright position. 2 minute of staring vacantly at the wall ahead and a couple of stretches later she decided that a shower was in order.

The skinny jeans and synthetic top she had donned yesterday were clammed onto her skin and felt a dull ache as she peeled them off of herself. Humming a light tune she gather what she need before heading into her attached bath. For some reason she felt good today, really good despite the fact that her entire body was suffering from over sleeping.

One very refreshing shower later, she swung open her bedroom door with plan of appeasing her growling stomach. She was making her way to the kitchen, no doubt that Mira had left her…lunch, when the muffled sound of a grumbling laugh caught her attention. Surprise halted her in her tracks because a) today is a Friday and the house should be empty aside from her, Mira and anyone the maid service send sent to clean up the house and b) her father was laughing…

_Ohkaay.._

Without giving it much though she rotated 180 degree and headed in the direction of her father's study where she was sure she'd find her brother and father. She didn't pause to knock and she let herself into the room even though she had been reprimanded a hundred times in this regard. A small part of her cherished this little act of rebellion. However when three pairs of eyes turned at her intrusion she quickly understood the importance of knocking.

She froze on the doorway with her hand still on the half twisted knob. She was not prepare for the sight. Well she supposed there was nothing unusual about her father sitting behind his mahogany desk and her brother sitting across from him but she hadn't expected to see a certain blonde young man standing at the large arch window with a file in his hands.

_happened to visiting on Saturday?_

"ah levy!" came her father's surprisingly happy voice instead of the scolding she thought she would receive, "I was just about to send for you." He smile at her

Now this would be her cue to apologize for barging in and greet everyone courteously but between her father's smile, Jet's concerned expression and laxus's neutral stare levy began to feel a little self conscious about her pajama clad, dripping haired, unusually small person.

"h...hi" she managed to chock out in their general direction. She ducked her head out of embarrassment, "apologies… for the intrusion." She mumbled as heat rose to her cheeks.

"Excuse me!" and she was off before anyone would say anything else.

The door shut behind them and then there was a moment of awkward silence as the three men listened to the thumping of levy' feet against the wooden floor while dashed away.

"Well that didn't go so well." Jet said snickering despite his worry over his sister while Laxus let out a rare grin.

"She's just shy." Said David Mcgarden pointedly.

Laxus only gave a quick nod of acknowledgement.

Levy groaned with her head buried in Mira's lap, how couldn't laugh at poor levy's expense.

"oh, come on. It probably wasn't that bad."

"it was so embarrassing!" levy groaned

Mira laughed again while giving her a little nudge, "come on, levy. You should get ready now."

Her head snapped up so fast that it looked like it would snap right off. The older

Girl cringed.

"get ready for what?" levy asked looking slightly horrified.

"for your lunch date?" Mira asked sheepishly, "yaaaay."

Levy groaned again and fell back into Mira's bed.

One very reluctant make over later levy came down to the lounge room with Mira to find them three men engaged in a seemingly casual conversation. Which was very surprising to levy because she didn't know that two out of three of them where capable of casual. This time levy tried to be a little more gracious then the last time.

She put on her best smile and waved a tentatively hello and trying not to avoid eye contact with laxus, "it's good… to see you, laxus."

She had tried to sound casual but it came out sounding awkward at best. To that laxus gave her something resembling a smile and a nod, "you too." He added and then got to his feet. She froze in shock when he made his way toward her with a calculative expression. She dismissed the urge to take a step back when he stopped in front of her. She would have laughed at his expression if she wasn't so uncomfortably embarrassed. It was obvious what he was think.

Hugs are too familiar

Handshakes are too formal

He settled for a pat on the head, slightly ruffling her now dry hair. She smiled awkwardly and sent her father and jet the best glare she could muster as he shook hand with Mira.

"well," began David, "I think you two have waited long enough for lunch" he laughed as he gestured toward levy and laxus, "you should head out?"

Levy looked slightly taken aback, "y..you mean just the two of us?"

David laughed, "of course!"

Levy returned the laugh nervously and took two steps back until she was standing next to Mira. she linked arms with the her , "we should take MIrajane with us!"

"me!" Mira squeaked

"yes you!" levy said with an enforced smile while her father looked at her disapprovingly

"levy, I'm sure u and laxus have a lot to discuss and-"

We don't mind." she cut in while shifting her glaze to laxus. she looked at him pleadingly and thought she caught the corner of his mouth turn up in amusement.

_what a jerk _

he turned toward her father, "it's no problem at all."

Half an hour later the unlikely trio found themselves sitting at a quaint little outdoor cafe of Mira's choice. an awkward silence had settled over them okay occasionally broken by Mira who could not stand the tense silence. All her attempts, however where soiled by a curt reply from either laxus or levy.

The two stayed quiet for the most part. Occasionally observing each other with concealed interest. From what she could gather from laxus's slumped posture and spoon fiddling, he was as interested in her as she was in him. Her eyebrows drew together in confusions. What in the world was his reason for going along with such an arrangement as absurd as this is.

She exhaled slowly to calm her fraying nerves, drawing the attention of her two companions, "umm..laxus, can i ask you something?"

"sure." he answered sitting up a little straighter but the neutral expression didn't shift.

levy wasn't sure what to call whatever it was that was forced upon them or how to address the matter, "why would you agree to such a thing?" she asked vaguely hoping he would get what she was taking about.

And he did. she was pleasantly surprise to find a small quirk to his lips and a raise of an eyebrow.

_facial expressions.. cool _

"I have my reasons." he answered simply and added, "I guessing you're not happy with this?"

she frowned, "I'm not." she answered truthfully risking a glance at Mira how had gone wide eyed and silent and continued with a nervous gulp, "what reasons could you possibly have to agree to marry someone you don't love? don't even know for that matter."

"But i don't love anyone. never have." he informed

"Well neither have I but I would like to one day!" she told him with a blush of exasperation and embarrassment tingeing her cheeks, "live and fall in love of my one accord. I have no intention of marrying you."

Mirajane bit back a proud smile at her word and kept on watching the two.

This time his face broke into a full blown smirk, "you aren't half bad." he told her before his smirk subside, "but like I said before, I have my reasons. I'm an ambitious person that's only thing I can say for certain about myself and you help my case. I'm not going to just up and leave-"

levy's frown deepened

"but..if you can undo this, I'm not going to peruse you"

A wry slow smile stretched across her face and she laughed breathily, "um.. thanks."

he shrugged, "you're too young for me anyway."


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sooo sorry T_T**

**This is super late AND super short! T_T**

**I went on a vacation and then my dad broke my laptop and i lost everything. EVERY THING! T_T**

**I was so upset this i just didn't feel like writing for a while. And ten a little while turned into a long while :3**

**Sorry :3 just know that even if i don't update fast (which i probably wont), i will finish this.**

**Disclaimer : FT IS NOT MINE**

Chapter 3

Gajeel shut the door of the motel room with a little more force than necessary. It rattled on its hinges in a dangerous manner but he paid it no mind. The dull green walls of the dingy room seemed like they were closing in on as they often did but he didn't mind it too much today. He was glad that he wouldn't need to stay here much longer and even though his sudden departure was more of a means to save his hide than an actual choice, he couldn't help be feel a little pleased. Discarding his leather jacket and t-shirt and other articles of clothing he entered the tiny bath for a much needed shower, leaving a trail on the floor behind him.

Drying his large mane of black was always a time consuming task but he didn't mind. In fact he regarded it with some revere; it had after all taken him nearly five years and a lot of resistance to badmouthing to grow it to its current length. A quick glance around the room told him that if he was planning to leave tonight he would at least have to tidy up a little after himself before he left to meet with lily for the last time.

The clock hanging off the wall read 10:45which meant he had good three hours before he had to head for Magnolia Park Residential Area. It was a 1.5 hours or so ride from here and them some half hour more on foot before he would reach. The motel and MPRA were literally all the way across town from each other but the distance was a necessary tool of diversion to throw off any prying eyes. And if he was completely honest with himself, the clam and openness of the place appealed to the restless turmoil in him. It was a nice change.

Packing his single duffle was surprisingly more difficult than Gajeel had expected considering he had changed 4 motels in the past month alone. Given the fact the his life style had been similar to that of a wandered for nearly the past year now it should have come more naturally to him but it never did.

He suspected that the problem lay within his organizing abilities. See, he knew from experience that simply stuffing all this belonging in his bag wouldn't work because he wouldn't be able to zip the bag up without the risk of breaking it but he did it anyway. He wasn't much of a cloth folder so he just tried out different combinations of stuffing until he got the right one. Also his stuff was scattered around the room, all over the floor, under the bed, in the bathroom, behind the couch, etc.

After a decent clean up job and a quick lunch Gajeel left for MPRA. The bike ride and grouling half hour walk later he found himself walking through the gates of the elite suburbs. As always he couldn't help but notice how the outside world was so different form this little section right here. He walked the familiar path down to the bench in front of the entrance of the huge park the houses were built around but stopped abruptly when he noticed a shorty blunette in his seat.

He sigh his annoyance. He usually found most of the benches they were not shaded my some gnarly old tree unoccupied at this time of the day but he quiet like that particular bench. He gritted his teeth and made his way past the dazed looking girl towards the next one in the row. If the girl hadn't seemed so disgruntle and helpless he might just have picked her up by the scruff and deposit her on the ground but let it slide this time.

"E...Excuse me!"

He was stopped in his track once again as a voice calling out from behind him. It was the girl he was sure. She had a soft timid voice to match her stature and also there was no one else around at the moment.

_She was talking to him? _

He turned to her with deliberated slowness and didn't say a word of acknowledgement when they where face to face. Neither did she. From the look of her wide eyes and gaping mouth seemed that she had lost the ability. His eyes followed her every frigidity movement .

"ah...um.."

"what?" he asked shortly with a deep scowl

This act alone made the girl shrink back and Gajeel scoffed inwardly.

_What a shrimp _

He raised a studded brow at her as she took a tentative step forward to steady herself and raise her chin in what he presumed she thought was a confident manner. In truth she just looked like a frazzled deer.

He rolled his eyes and prompted, "Spit in out, shrimp."

She puffed her cheeks at the insinuating nickname and gathered her nerves, "I need u to do me a favour!" She blurted out.

Gajeel stared at her expressionlessly at her for an indecently long time before he concluded that her hair was a slightly paler blue than that of the sky.

"Are u stupid?" he asked her plainly, "why in hell would I ever want to do u any favours?"

She furrowed her brows at him before looking around the mostly empty street. He noticed her gazed linger at the mini mansion to her left and then she looked down to check her watch.

"Well... it's more of a proposition then a favour." She said quietly before adding with a little more vehemence, "Besides you still have some time before your meeting with your companion so u might as well hear me out."

Gajeel's back went ramrod stiff. She watched as his eyes widen with something resembling apprehension and fear before flinching as a tight scowl pulled at his features. One that made him look ten times more terrifying then he normally did. He took a menacing step towards her and she took two backward to maintain the distance, startled at the sudden change in his demeanour.

"what are u talking about, little girl?" he asked harshly

Levy blinked up at him dumbly, "ahhh.." for the life of her she couldn't form coherent word with him looking about ready to kill her. It was fraying her nerves considerably.

"what do u know about me?" he barked as paranoia was getting the better of him.

She jumped a little and let out a startled yell, "nothing!"

Gajeel looked taken back and levy continued seeing his dumbfounded expression, "I've... seen u a couple of time...from my house." She jerked her thumb in the direction of the mansion.

He stared at her incredulously.

_Understated _

He knew that. She knew his timetable and it not just something u notice unless u pay special attention to it. He shook his head and his features softened slightly as he watched her wrangle her wrist nervously as she watched him.

"Alright kid..." he began with a sigh, "since I scared the crap out of u for no good reason I'll listen to what u have to say." He finished generously, surprising himself in the process. Normally he would have scared any brat off and carried on with his business but this one reminded him of a kitten. He likes kittens.

She looked at him with wide eyes before smiling slightly, then biting her lip to stop herself. Suddenly she looked scared, then dertermind and nervous all over again.

She took a deep breath and stepped forward with her chin tilted so she could look directly in his eyes.

"run away with me."

"WHAT!?" He nearly fell over.

**A/N: THIS IS ONLY HALF OF THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER. It was taking too long to write so i decided to split it up in two. The next chapter will have an explanation as to why levy just jumped the gun :P **

**Oh and also A levels are kicking my booty so please forgive any mistakes ad what not. Do alert me of them though :D**

**Review! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

I longer chapter for u :*

And this chapter turned out to be a lot more unorganized and confusing that I planned for it to be. I don't know how to fix it :/

Forgive me.

Disclaimer: FT = not mine

**Chapter: 4**

A few days earlier

"Ah!"

Levy flinched away from the scalding cup of coffee that just smote her finger tips. She eyes lingered on the reddened tips that were a stark contrast with the rest of her white palm, pouting childishly.

Picking a spot on the mismatched assortment of stools around the kitchen isle, she lifted her mug carefully to bring with her. Once seated her fingers once again inched towards the mug that had not cold one bit since it had burned her.

She gave it a testing probe and then another before cupping it gently enough that it couldn't burn her but would still provide warmth. A contend sigh escaped her lips. The air in the house was a little too cold as it always was. The air conditioner cranked up a little too high, or low depending on how you look at things.

A lone vase on the windowsill held a bouquet of pristine white roses that she had received at the end of her would be date days ago. Tiny water droplets reflected light in every direction. It was a strangely calming scene. It wasn't as if laxus had been trying to impress her. The gesture had been as platonic as giving a get well card to a sick person.

Levy has been planning on speaking to her father as soon as she got home that day but he had look so strangely please that she couldn't bring herself to pop his bubble. So she decided to wait until the next day and by that time both her father and brother where gone on another one of their business trips with only a note from jet as a good bye.

_See you in two day's levy! Stay safe. –Jet_

It made her wonder why she even tried. In the days that followed levy spent her time thinking up ways in which she could dissuade her father. Sometimes she was alone, sometimes with Lucy and sometimes with a slightly reluctant Mira. Lucy cringed slightly when she was told the story of the awkward date shared by her best friend, her cousin and Mira. And after all that thinking they couldn't come up with a single crafty way of accomplish her goal. Her father could be a very pig headed man when he had his mind set on something and he'd always find one way or another to get what he wanted. She knew that the only way she could get through to him was to be more tenacious than he was.

But how. Was that even possible?

"No." Gajeel deadpanned

Levy gasped shocked. She had never considered that he might refuse her offer, "why not?" she demanded slighted offended

No it wasn't.

It started simple enough, missing a dinner or two, small, completely unpersuasive argument that led nowhere and lots of tension. Three nights from her father's return she had opted out of seeing them entirely. It was partly because she was formulating plans of mutiny and partly because she was continually hurt and angered by their thoughtlessness and decided it was time to act it.

Early next morning she found her father at the breakfast table reading the newspaper. She thought of ignoring him further but figured that if she did they might end up never talking again because he very well wasn't going to come up to her to initiate a conversations.

She grabbed herself a bowl of cereal and sat down in her chair, making more noise than necessary. Her father glanced at her over his newspaper.

"I haven't been seeing u at dinner." He said after a while.

"Yeah, well. I wasn't there." She side not looking up from her bowl.

Silence…

She played it cool but inwardly cursed herself for that stupid offhand reply. She sounded like a brat but she was putting her foot down damn it! And she was doing that but going about and equalizing the scales. What goes around comes around. Karma, whatever, she justified in her mind.

He raised an eyebrow at her but did comment.

"How was..." he tried again, "your week end?"

She sighed almost feeling bad for him. She looked up at him.

"It was horrible, honestly" she said in a testy manner, "I was home again. Most of my friends had school stuff to deal with but I don't have school because I'm done thanks to homeschooling. Not to mention that my family doesn't think it's important to even let me know before they decide to up and leave for days and also I was forced to go on a date with my dad's best friend." She finished sarcastically, surprising herself.

Her father looked taken aback but kept his composure. He set the newspaper and turned to face her properly, "u never had a problem with jet and I leaving unannounced before. Also Laxus isn't that much older than u."

Her jaw nearly dropped, "his _age_ isn't the problem here! And I always had a problem with that I just never said anything."

"Well u should have." He said calmly

Levy stared at him incredulously.

"And then what?" She said louder than she had meant to, "you just do whatever u want!" she just got louder.

"Lower your voice, levy." He told her

It was like she couldn't control what was coming out of her mouth.

"no." she said gravely, "I've been doing that all my life but I need to know why."

"I don't have to explain myself to u."

She laughed, "I know u believe that but this is my life. Mine! Not yours to dictate."

He rubbed his temples tiredly, 'I'm just doing what's best for u."

"Are u? What is the point of this? Who plans marries their daughter off to a stranger as soon as she's of legal age?! What do u-"

Her father slammed his fist down on the table, startling her into silence,

"Do not talk about things u don't understand!" he yelled

But she was way past the point of backing out, "well explain it to me then because I don't understand."

"Go to your room."

"No.'

"Levy!"

"I just want to know!"

He looked at her with a glare so dark that for a moment she couldn't move, "just stop being a burden and go."

It was suddenly like a huge weight was being pressed down on her. It was difficult to breath and she couldn't get herself to speak. He didn't either. She frowned at him as the anger and hurt catching made tears spring to her eyes. So she was a burden now? What kind of a father said that to their daughter? She knew he wasn't like this. Knew that he had not meant it like that but she had been waiting and waiting for a proper reason. She needed to explode and yell. She needed to get _away_.

Levy knew that she could never live for herself if she was here. She needed to get away. But it wasn't just that. It had hurt. A lot. It that genuinely, deeply hurt to hear that and it wasn't something she would soon forget.

"So you're trying to get rid of me? Is that it?!" she yelled

He stayed quiet and a regretful look crossed his features.

Levy looked down at her lap and shook her head suddenly all the hurt she felt turned into something different, strength, "I've had enough of this." She got up and walked out of the kitchen passing a pajama clad Jet on the way out. She didn't catch the saddened look in his eyes over her blurry vision. But even with a clear vision she might has ended up missing it but her mind filled with thoughts of escape.

That was two days ago and like the great parent her father was he had disappeared again but this time she cared a little less. She finished off her coffee and looked down at her watch. It was a little too early but she had her mind set and heart too hurt to really bother. She left to wait for a rebel on his park bench.

"Are u crazy?!" Gajeel asked her incredulously looking like he thought she belonged in a loony bin.

"No..." they way she said it seem more like she was asking him rather than telling him.

She honestly didn't know. Even she thought her actions were pretty irrational and, honestly, the epitome of dangerous. What if this man was an axe murderer!

Gajeel sighed took a step away from her and ran a hand through his hair. "Didn't yer mother teach ya not to run away with strangers?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

Levy placed her hands on her hip and glared at him, "well I actually don't know my mother." She said lifting her chin as if she had won some sort of argument with him.

He might have felt bad for her but she didn't seem to be too put out by the fact. Well good for her then.

"That explains a lot." He said and walked past her to sit on his bench.

She whirled round to face him, "what's that supposed to mean?"

He didn't answer or look at her.

She kept on watching him.

And he kept on ignoring her.

She dropped her hands to the side after a while and her posture slumped considerably finally seeing the impossibility that this entire situation was. Gajeel, too noticed the defeat settle heavily on her. He felt kind of bad for the girl but good riddance he thought as he watched her walk past him with eyes cast down.

So imagine his annoyance when instead of actually walking past him she just walked over to sit beside him. A vein throbbed unceasingly on his forehead and he was just about to scare her way when she spoke in a last ditch attempt to make this work. To have things go her way for once.

"Please..." she said barely above a whispered but he heard her, "I can't stay here."

She was grabbing her wrist so tight that her fingers were starting to turn blue and numb, "and I'm not naive enough to believe that I'll be able to survive out there alone. So please..."

There was a something in the way she said the word survive that made him think she knew little about the world but had grasped the idea of being live by its collar. He didn't know what her deal was he could help but feel a little bit bad for her. He swatted at the hand strangling her wrist, "stop that." He said with a slightly softened scowl. She let go and the both sat in silence. Neither spoke for a while, levy was still looking down at her lap and Gajeel stared ahead. With the way there were now, they might has well have been sitting at different ends of the world. The divide between them so wide that it was almost a tangible thing.

Gajeel was the one to break the silence; "look kid..." he began

"I'm eighteen." Levy interrupted with a little lie. Gajeel squinted at her and decided that even though her features were slightly childlike there were not those of a child.

"Right. I feel sorry for ya, kid." He continued "but I'm not in any position to be doing ya any favors." He said truthfully. He didn't know why but he truly felt a little bothered at having to tell her no and if he was honest with himself he knew there was a big possibility he would have helped her out if it hadn't entitled bringing her with him. Running away with her, as she had put it.

"It's not going to be a favor. I'd pay you."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at her. She felt his stare and looked up at him, feeling a little hope swell in her chest.

"No." he said when he caught that look and he could almost see disappointment breaking her heart a little. She averted her gaze with a resigned sigh and got up to leave.

"Why'd ya wanna leave anyway, shrimpy?" he called when she was half way across her lawn.

She halted in her tracks but didn't say anything. Gajeel thought she wouldn't answer but then she turned around to glare at him.

"Wouldn't u like to know!" she called back childishly before stomping up the stairs.

He scoffed at her behavior and called her a puny brat under his breath.

Levy ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door shut behind her. She was so angry and upset. She couldn't think straight but she didn't care..

She threw the door to her closet open and pulled out a small duffle bag. She was leaving. With or without company to make sure she wouldn't die at the side of some road.

Gajeel expelled all thoughts of the blue hair girl from his mind soon after she disappeared through her front door and focused on more important matters, like how to get out of this mess he landed himself in.

This mind was plagued thoughts of blood and grime covering his hands. It would have been surprised to know how unaffected he was by the images if he had know it to be abnormal, but he didn't. He was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed lily's presence until there was a giant shadow looming over him. He was jolted out of his daze ad stood up to full height instinctively trying to seem bigger. But of course it was only lily. His relief was short lived as he noticed the grave expression on the older man's face

"You have to leave, Gajeel."

He tensed at the urgent tone in Lily's voice

"What happened?" he asked casting a wary glance around them to make sure no one listening in to their conversation. It was a meaningless gesture seeing as the where they only once within his range of sight.

He sighed a rubbed the scar on his brow in a skittish manner, "the police are getting suspicious." He said "Jose sent some new recruit from phantom to my place to convey a message. He said the police had been bothering his people for a while now and that they think ur still involved with them."

"Damn it." Gajeel clenched is fists in irritation. He knew how Jose had his goons stations all over the city and if the police was being too much of a nuisance he wouldn't think twice before handing his former right hand man to the sharks.

"It's only a matter of time before someone leaks the in tell on your whereabouts." Lily lay a hand on his companion's shoulder, "you have to go soon." He handed Gajeel an envelope. "This isn't nearly enough money but there's a fake id and driver's license and a few other documents u might need in there."

Gajeel ran his hand through his hair in a frustrated manner, "where the fuck am I supposed to go?"

Lily gave his shoulder a pat before dropping his hand, "I don't know. This is about as much I could do for u." he said a little remorsefully

Gajeel scowl loosened at little at that and he managed to give his oldest friend a confident smirk, "whatever, old man. You've done plenty."

"Take care of yourself, Gajeel." He said in a manner of saying goodbye. Maybe if either of them had been the emotional type they would hug it out but they just settled for another pat on the back

"Yeah, yeah. Now go. Don't ya have a daughter to take care of?"

Lily smiled, "that I do. Be careful." And with that lily left and Gajeel scowled again.

He took a peek inside envelope and realized just how low on cash he really was. His eyes wandered up to the house in front of him and then back at the envelope. He groaned in frustration when a flash of blue caught his eye at one of the windows overlooking the street.

"That's just fucking great."

He considered his options and realized that there were many to consider.

_I'm a bastard for doing this but as far as she's considered I'm going her a favor._

He left with a sour taste in his mouth. Taking advantage of little girls wasn't his style.

Levy lay in bed unmoving, fully clothes, shoes and everything under the covers. Her heart was doing this slow motion erratic beating thing that she couldn't really describe. For a moment of two she thought she might pass out from the anxiety but she didn't. It was two in the morning and all noises related of live had ceased hours ago. If she was going to do this it had to be done now.

She got up and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. She was surprised to find herself unsteady on her feet but decided that it was just from having all the blood rushing to her head. She brushed her clothes in an awkward manner before steeling her nerves. She was all set. Bags packed, debit cards she didn't usually carry stashed in her walled, dressed for a coup.

She pulled out the duffel bag that she had tucked away safely under her bed after packing and rummaged through it until she found what she was looking for. A book, it had been the only one had packed and really wanted to take it with her but after hours of consideration she decided that this would be the best place to leave her goodbyes to Lucy and Mira. Of course she would contact them herself after she…figured things out. She just didn't know when that would be.

She sighed as she placed the letters between the pages of her book and put it back on her book shelf. She ran a finger down the spine of the book fondly before picking up her bag, thinking briefly about how everyone would react to this.

By tomorrow morning they would know. Maybe her friends would too. She wondered if they would think of her as brave or cowardly or just plain stupid. Probably the last, she decided. She headed towards the door with measured steps as to not alert any ghosts lurking behind the wall when a knock at her window startled her wits out. She clasped her hand over her out as a frightened squeak escaped her and whirled around to face her window. Her mouth fell open. She just stood there shell shocked until he knocked again and with an annoyed expression, gestured for her to open the window.

She closed her mouth and quickly went over to do as he asked.

"I can't believe it. Yer actually serious."

"What are u doing here!?"She yelled in a whisper making him smirk.

"I was wonderin if that deal of yer's was still open."

She gawked at him, "really?"

"Yeah." He said a little awkwardly.

She gasped in shock before a small smile crept slowly into her face. And just like that it dropped, make him worry a little. In all honesty he found it a little creepy.

"Wait." She said and quickly went back to her book shelf. She flipped the book open to a specific page and tore them out. She stuffed them in her bag before going to stand before him.

"Ready." She said

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Let's run, Shorty."

Levy gasped as she watched him jump off the slant roof. She leaned over to see if he was alright to find him springing back to his feet like a giant cat. She smiled slightly impressed.

She glanced around her room on last and bid her now mutilated copy of leaves of grass goodbye. She took her time walking would the stairs and felt slightly nostalgic but not entirely in a bad way.

He scowled when she met him outside, "you sure do like taking your time, shrimp."

"It's levy." She corrected once she was at his side

"Gajeel."

And they shook on it.


	5. Chapter 5

**An update!**

**It's been 4 months since the last *_***

**Apologies!**

**Sorry I sorta lost got involved in another project and forgot :/**

**And im a very slow updater either way :3**

**Guest reviewer miri, you are absolutely right! I didn't realize it until u pointed it out cuz I don't really proof read but I'll work on it from now on! **

**Disclaimer: FT = not mine.**

**Chapter: 5**

As they drove further away from the house in a beat down Chevy 1974, a strangling sense of dread settled over levy. She couldn't tell whether it was because she regretted her decision or if it was because she was sitting a foot apart from a man she barely knew but a she knew that the blood in her veins had started turning to ice. Her finger felt clutching the sides of her seat were turning numb.

_Oh god.. he could kill me, hack my body into tiny little pieces and leave with all my money or worse! _

She peeked at him from the corner of her eyes to see him scowling at the road and nearly stopped breathing.

_What's he thinking about? Is he mad? Does he want to hurt something?_

Her mind was buzzing with different scenarios of situations that would spell her doom and her eyes widened in fear.

Gajeel noticed her distress and rolled his eyes in an exasperated manner.

"Breath." he commanded and she exhale a breathe she didn't know she was holding.

She willed herself to calm down and turned to him in a lost sort of manner.

He gave her a little glare that made her eyes go even wider and then sighed, "What is it?"

She shook her head vigorously after a moment of silence, and then turned her eyes back toward the road.

"Do not freak out." He told her in a manner of warning.

"I can't!" she yelled in a panicked manner

"Can't what?" Gajeel asked calmly though he found her reactions more than a little amusing.

"Can't not freak out." She said in a small voice and continued with an understatement of her thoughts, "you could be a really bad person."

He scoffed, "well ya should've thought of that before ya decided to hope in a car with me. This was a really bad decision all in all."

Levy shrunk further and further into her seat with each word he spoke and jumped a little when a large hand settled over her head.

"Yer not too bright but yer safe, shorty."

Levy peeked up at him from under the hand he had yet to withdraw and saw him staring ahead. She contemplated his word long after his hand dropped in something of a daze. It wasn't much. A small gesture meant to reassure her but it was more then she was used to. Even her relationship with Jet though friendly had been awkward at best.

She stared at him long and hard as the dread was replace with ease and maybe hope until he turned to her again.

"What?" he asked her with a scowl

She turned her head away and cleared her throat in an awkward manner, "I am not dim. I would have been a collage girl if I had decided to stay back home."

Gajeel snorted, "Whatever, shrimp."

Hours later gajeel and levy found themselves at the small run down motel in the run down town of Shirotsume just outside of magnolia. They checked into another dingy motel room much to gajeel's disdain but he kept his complaint under check knowing that they would not be here for long. It was just before the break of dawn around five and they had been driving none stop for nearly 3 hours. A little rest, something to eat and an actual plan might do them some good.

Levy had fallen asleep within the first hour, somehow managing to forget all her worries. Regardless she followed gajeel into the room like much like a zombie in her sleep deprived state. Her demeanor brightened when she noticed two bed pushed against the opposite walls of the room and all but lunged for the one to her right. She kicked off the seemingly disease infested covers and fell asleep almost immediately with her back facing gajeel.

He scowled at her lack of self preservation instincts before locking the door and heading into the shower.

After an hours sleep and a hurried supplies run where gajeel bought levy a new pair of shades and a beanie, they stopped at an ATM where a hefty sum of money was withdrawn from levy's emergency account.

Levy stuffed the cash into her bag and stole a glance at her watch and looked up uncomfortably at gajeel.

"what is it?" he asked noticing her discomfort.

"it's 7:30… they'll know im gone soon"

Gajeel frowned, "having second thoughts, shrimp?"

She looked down t her feet for a minute in contemplation before meeting his gaze with a determined look, "No." she said with conviction and then added with a little more uncertainty, "but what if they find me?"

In his haste Gajeel had completely forgotten to consider the fact that they might look for the tiny bluenette which they obviously would. He cursed inwardly at his own carelessness but already knew that it was too late to change his course of plan. He was already wanted for a number of things and didn't want kidnapping to be added to the list.

"They won't." He settled for saying, "I'm pretty good at the disappearing act."

She relaxed slightly and nodded.

"Let move fast… just in case."

They drove for a long time. Levy lost track of how many hours and gajeel drove the entire time. She had offered to take over once but he had just laughed it off saying she probably couldn't even reach the brakes. She didn't offer help after that. They had lunch in the car and dinner too. Only stopping twice to stretch and take care of business accordingly.

Around 10 levy switched her phone on and it began to ring almost immediately after. She had only gotten to look at Mira's name flash across her screen before Gajeel promptly snatched it out of her hand and threw it out of the window. Levy gaped at him in disbelieve and he just shrugged, "they can track that you know."

He had then proceeded to make her angrier as the day went on. First by answering his own phone and saying his contacts were safe, then over lunch he had the audacity to point out that in that hoodie, with her hair tucked into the beanie she looked just like a prepubescent boy and then of course that was the jibe at her lack of brake reaching ability.

All in all by the time they rolled into the final stop on their map levy didn't have it in her to be gracious about her reactions.

"Why are we stopping here?" she asked incredulously

He cut the engine and turned towards her, "we're staying here."

Levy turned around to stare at the rickety little 3 story building that looked like a safety hazarder, "are you serious?"

She figured he must be as by the time she turned back toward him, he was out the door and walking toward the front door of the building.

She scampered out and hurried after him.

"yes."

"here?!" she asked again

"be quiet short stack. This isn't the kind of place where you'd want to be noticed." He said nonchalantly and levy immediately quieted down and walked a little closer to him

Gajeel of course knew that the neighborhood really wasn't all that bad but it was quiet obvious that levy didn't think so. He pressed the third bell on the side of the door when he felt her presence right next to him.

Levy tentatively reached for up to grab the hem of his jacket lightly so he would notice, needing the moral support to keep herself rooted in her spot. He noticed of course but didn't say anything.

Her hand dropped immediately when the door opened several minutes later to reveal a wrinkly old woman smiling up at them.

"You must be my new tenants." She said in a small sweet voice, "Redfox, right?" she asked looked expectantly from Gajeel to Levy and then back to Gajeel.

"Ye...yeah." he stuttered a bit, clearly not expecting some quiet as…adorable as her.

"My name is gajeel redfox," he reached out to shake her hand, "and this is…levy"

He said it in a way that made her think that he had nearly forgotten it.

"I'm Neve Edmond, it's lovely to meet you both." She said, "Come let me show you to your new home."

Levy head fell from its resting spot on her palm as she nodded off once again. She had been sitting on a cardboard box filled with old magazines that gajeel had put out for her. Ms. Neve left quickly after she brought them up and apologized for the place not being too well kept. It was a tiny little thing and supremely dirty. One decent sized bedroom, a bathroom, a living room with a small kitchenette divided only by a dining table able to fit three people at most, a utilities closet and a balcony.

They were left to explore the damp walls and creaky floors. Levy apprehensively sat on the arm chair of the mismatched sofa set and watched Gajeel. He had this weird look on his face, somewhere between disapproval and satisfaction. He sighed and smirked a little too himself before dropping their bags on the couch/ fold in bed hybrid thing. Levy decided that if he could stay here the so could she.

Only a moment after she finished the thought something flew past her shoulder. They both looked behind her to see a cockroach settling against the far wall and levy wasted no time letting out a tiny shriek and ranning out the front door, slamming it shut.

She rested her back against the wall and heaved a sigh. After a while she heard a thud and the sound of steps, something being dragged and then the door opened.

"it's dead." Gajeel informed her and then pushed a box toward her with his foot, "Sit. I'm going to fix this place." Then he promptly shut the door and locked it.

She made few angry attempts to get back inside but he wouldn't let her in. Eventually she just gave up and sat down to wait it out.

Nearly 2 hours later when he opened the door he found half asleep on the box. He kicked the box under her lightly, making her look up at him in a groggy manner.

"Go on." He jerked his head toward the door.

She got up slowly and walked inside while he followed behind with the box. The floors were still creaky and the walls were still damp but there was no longer any trace of the dust and cobwebs that plagued that place. The couches were vacuumed with the cleaner he had borrowed from Ms. Neve and the sofa bed made.

"It's…clean." Levy said. Though she was tired and disoriented, her appreaciation was clear in her voice.

Gajeel pushed the box into the utilities closet and nudged her in the direction of the open bedroom door, "freshen up and get some sleep."

She didn't say anything more as her dragged herself to the bed nor did she bother to close the door or change her clothes. She laid down thinking that she'd change just a while later.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I'm such a slow updater **

**But the story picks up a bit from here :3**

**Or I hope that it does :/**

**Please leave you reviews. They are very helpful. **

**Chapter: 6**

His eyes snapped opened, pupils constricting quickly, in an attempt to adjust to the light, to the point where only his crimson irises were noticeable. He clenched then shut with a groan and pulled his pillow over his face. He tried to fall back asleep but the sound of the shower running was distracting him.

"Fuck." He groaned once again when the event of the past day rushed back to him. He lay there for a whole minute contemplating his next move before realizing that he was looking at the whole situation the wrong way. He wasn't supposed to be making any moves. He was supposed to hiding until the wrong kind of people forgot about his existence and then he'd be free. Then he could make his move.

He rolled on to the side of the sofa bed and sat up. He got up and did a few stretched when his stomach rumbled again. He hadn't notice the shower being turned off and turned his head to the sound of the squeaky bathroom door being push open and turned away quickly at the hint of the appearance of blue hair.

Levy poked her head out of the bathroom to check if the coast was clear and immediately noticed Gajeel sitting at the edge of his sofa bed with his back turned to her. Warmth traveled down her neck and she cursed herself inwardly for not bringing a change of clothes with her. She knew she couldn't stand there forever clad only in a towel so taking a deep steadying breathe she tightened the towel around her body and made a dash toward the bedroom, leaving a trail of water droplets behind her on the floor.

The entire apartment seemed to rattle as the door slammed shut behind the girl. Gajeel rolled his eyes at her skittish behavior and made his way to the small kitchenette. After levy had fallen asleep last night he had gone out to look for any convenient store and found one not 2 blocks away from their apartment. The owner had been a lanky yet handsome man in his early 40s, very friendly and in Gajeel's opinion, creepy as fuck. After incessantly questioning Gajeel about his strange combination of purchases of cleaning material and product, food, bed sheets, toiletries and a few cans of paint he had offered to have his teenage son drive gajeel home. Ofcourse gajeel had declined but he decided that eccentric Mr 'old guy whatever he said his name was' wasn't too bad.

He opened the cabinet to pull out one of the boxes of breakfast cereal that he had bought and set it on the table along with a carton of milk. Squatting down to the utensil knew were in the lower cabinet, he emerged with the things he needed. He left them in the sink to wash before heading to the bathroom to freshen up first.

When he returned he found levy seated quietly at the table with the bowls and spoons washed and over turned. She seemed lost in thought and he stood there watching her for a while wondering how to handle this situation.

They were supposed to be living with each other but they knew nothing about each other except names. They couldn't even talk to each other. He imagined that the situation must be harder on her, at least he knew she could kill her in his sleep. It made him wonder why she would go to such extreme lengths to escape…what exactly?

"Your hair is dripping." Was his carefully thought out approach. His deep voice broke her train of thought and she jumped a little in surprise.

"Oh..." was her smart response

Without saying a word he went into the bedroom and came back with the towel she had discarded earlier. He handed it to her before taking a seat across from her and the silence continued.

Gajeel poured himself some milk and cereal before passing it on to her. Neither looked up from their bowl as they ate and the only sound to break the silence was the clattering of the utensils.

"Alright." Gajeel said as he set down his spoon. "we'll be living together for a sometime, right?"

Levy nodded jerkily with her mouth still full food, "yes." She said after swallowing.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "then I need you to act normal around me okay? I ain't gonna hurt ya or anything so ya don't have to worry."

His crimson eyes bore into her brown one in a way that made her feel like he need her to believe that more for his sake than hers.

"I know." She said simply but the honesty was clear in how firm her voice was. she had decided when she woke up this morning with her head on a pillow and a blanket drawn over her that she would trust him. Why would he bother to put a blanket on her if he just wanted to hurt her? And she trusted him even before that. She just did. Of course she had her moments of doubt but it really didn't matter in the end. Maybe she was naïve to be won over so easily but again… it really didn't matter. She trusted him.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes, "how can you just trust me?"

Levy shrugged, "I don't know."

This made him scoff, "you are an idiot." He told her

She looked taken aback for a second before she glared at him, "do you want me to trust you or not?"

He's only answer was a roll of his eyes. He got up and placed their empty bowls in the sink again.

"So what now?" she asked

"What now…" he replied

* * *

><p>Back at the Mcgarden house Mirajane and Lucy sat side by side on Levy's bed. When the news about Levy's disappearance had reached Lucy she had come by immediately demanding to be told what was really going on. It was Mirajane how had been the one to let her in and tell her what had happened or what she thought had happened.<p>

After hearing her side of the story lucy had then told her a shortened version of the conversation she and levy had not a too long ago and by then they were both a 100% sure that levy had really ran away.

That had been the night before. Over the night neither girls got any sleep. They both knew levy and was convinced that she wouldn't have left just like that. Without saying goodbye.

The next morning when lucy had shown up at the house again to suggest that they look for some sort of clue levy might have left Mira only led the blond up to levy's room and handed her a letter.

It read:

_Dear Mira and Lucy,_

_Im not sorry that I am leaving. I am not. But I am sorry that I didn't tell you. You have to understand that I couldn't take that chance. You both love me dearly and if you thought it was to protect me I know you would have kept me from leaving._

_I hope you can forgive me for keeping this a secret. Actually I know you can. Try not to worry, girls. I did not make this decision on a whim. It's a carefully thought out plan. I will be safe and certainly happier living my own life._

_I will call you when I think it's safe too. Though it's better that you don't expect it to be anytime soon. I love you both and I know I will meet you again. Just wait until I find my footing._

_Yours truly,_

_Levy_

_P.S : don't you dare blame yourselves for this, Lucy. You didn't put the idea in my head. It was already there. And you, Mira, didn't have a say in any of it. So just don't. _

Lucy blinked at the moisture in her eyes before looking up at the older girl.

"What should we do?"

Mira sighed, "We wait."

Lucy stared at her incredulously, "you mean we're really not going to do anything?"

She shoulders slumped as she sat down on the bed beside Lucy, "that's the only thing we can do. She doesn't want to be found and she trusted us."

Lucy didn't say anything but she clinched her fist tightly in an attempt to calm herself.

"I know.." Mira lay a hand on her arm, "I'm worried too but if we tell Jet or Mr. Mcgarden they'll definitely track our phone call and even if they manage to bring her back… she's gonna hate us."

"But at least she'll be safe." Lucy mumbled

"Let's just trust her for now."

"…okay."

* * *

><p>Levy zipped up her hoodie as the autumn wind blew harshly against her.<p>

"Why couldn't we just take your car?" she asked Gajeel who was just a few paces ahead of her.

"Out of gas." He said simply, "and it's just around the block anyway."

Sure enough as the turned on the curb a tiny shop with a red sign that said, "Kenny's" popped into view.

"Put your hood up, tiny. We don't need anyone recognizing you in case there's a bounty on your head already." He told her with a glare.

Levy smiled sheepishly at him and did as he asked. He had been acting pretty grouchy after she had let it slip that her father probably would get the police involved. He had paled immediately and barked at her about her carelessness for not informing him and then proceeded to leave through the front saying something about hair dye. Levy had to run a little to catch up to him. She only informed him that she wanted to choose the color with her nose turned up at his questioning glare.

"Back again so soon, Gajeel?" said a man from behind the counter as a manner of greeting, "and who's your friend?"

Gajeel shuffled to the counter, "yeah I was wondering if you could help me with something. And this is…a friend." He finished lamely before turning to levy, "go pick your color."

She didn't question his motives for sending her away and quickly disappeared behind the selves.

Kenny raised his eyebrow in amusement, "what her all to yourself, huh?"

Gajeel scoffed, "hardly." He regarded the older man for a few seconds before he began, "I'm new here and I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of a job somehow."

Kenny smiled, "of course! Anything for a friend."

Gajeel scratched his head awkwardly. It made him very uncomfortable how Kenny kept addressing him so casual. They were by no means friends but the situation called for him to bear with it.

"Does that mean you have something for me?"

"Nope!" Gajeel resisted the urge to strangle the man, "but I'll keep an eye out for something"

Gajeel wrote down his number on the back of a card Kenny gave him before handing it back.

"you might want to check this too." He said handing Gajeel the day's newspaper as levy reappeared at the counter beside Gajeel.

Kenny smiled at her and billed purchase.

"Thank you." Levy said accepting the plastic bag that held her things and Gajeel gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

"Check page 5!" Kenny called back as they exited the shop and Gajeel nodded again.

They walked in silence for a while with Gajeel scanning the headlines and levy swinging her bag.

"What color did you get?" Gajeel asked, his curiosity getting the best of him as they neared their destination.

Levy smiled up at him and skipped ahead, "not telling. It's a surprise!" and with that she bonded up the stairs.

Gajeel's lips twitched slightly as he fought a smile.

_Maybe she wasn't so bad... _

He walked up the stairs and into their apartment just in time to see levy disappear behind the bathroom door.

He locked the door behind him and made his way to the couch decided to go though the rest of the news paper.

After all, they couldn't just live off of saved up money for too long. Gajeel sat down on the couch and flipped the paper open to the fifth page and his eyes widened in shock.

There was a picture of levy under the headline: **Mcgarden heiress gone missing.**

Gajeel scowled, _this is the second day she's been gone... How'd they get the story up so fast. _

And then another thought struck him.

_Kenny knows…_

**What colour should I change her hair too? :3**

**I can't really imagine levy in anything but blue and I hate to do this but it has to happen, for a while at least.**

**And well... kenny knows :P**

**What do you think? Is he a good guy or a bad guy? **

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A relatively quicker update (still slow I know. I'm working on it!)**

**It's taking longer then I though it would to jump into the main plot of the story but I'll get there eventually. Just be patient with me please.**

**Disclaimer: fairytail is not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 7<strong>

Gajeel knocked on the door with a little more force than necessary.

"Oi, shrimp! Open the door!"

"Occupied!" levy stated the obvious from the other side of the door.

He let out an aggravated growl and knocked again, "your face is on the news paper."

"Already?" called her incredulous voice

"Yes! Now out already!"

Levy glared at the door in annoyance. She was really excited about coloring her hair. It seemed very rebellious. Her situation was starting to look like a drama series and just when she was beginning to enjoy it some Gajeel had to make a big fuss and ruin it. By the looks of the rattling door she had no choice but to open it.

Levy yanked it open and Gajeel just narrowly avoided knocking her out with his fist. They stood in silence staring at each other for a while before levy glared at him and push the hand away that was still hovering near her nose.

"I told you that this might happen." she said still glaring and wondering where she was getting the courage to raise her voice at the surly, large man, who was still a stranger to her. Damn it! She really wanted to color her hair already!

"Yeah." He deadpanned, "earlier this morning."

Levy face relax and flushed slightly in embarrassment, "it's not like they can find us here or anything..." she mumbled as she stepped around him and made her way to the living room. She plopped down on the ratty armchair and pick up the newspaper lying on the sofa next to her.

"They couldn't... not unless someone tipped them in on our location." He informed her grimly.

She flipped through the pages until she found herself, honestly she was pretty hard to miss. She grimaced at the headline and then turned back to him

"Well that's why I'm coloring my hair and lying low right?"

Gajeel sighed and walked until he was directly in front of her, "it might be a bit late for that…"

She crocked her head to the side, "what do you mean?"

As he looked at her Gajeel felt almost bad but he knew that if there was any chance that she would lead the police to them… then he would have to take her back and disappear himself once again. He didn't really have another choice if he wanted to look out for himself. He definitely couldn't leave her here. She wouldn't make it through the week alone, that's why she came to him in the first place. Taking her back would be his only valid course of action. But for now, he'd keep his thoughts to himself.

"I think Kenney recognized you." He watched as her eyes widened in comprehension.

Levy's insides tightened uncomfortable. She was not ready to go back yet. Not when she only just managed to get out, "how can you be sure?" her voice quivered slightly

"He told me to look at page 5…that's the page you're on."

A strained silence followed and either of the two dared to move, each contemplating the position they were in. Levy was the first to break eye contact when she turned back to the newspaper. Her trained eyes skimming through the article faster than thought possible.

The sound of feet shuffling across the floor brought her attention back to him.

"Where are you going?" levy asked Gajeel as he turned to the door

"Back to the shop." He answered

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "why?"

Gajeel sighed, "I just wanna see what his deal is, alright?"

Levy got to her feet and nervously moved closer to him, "I don't think that's a good idea…"

He raised an eyebrow at her over his shoulder

"Well so far there's no bounty on me or anything. They article just says I'm missing and asks for any information on me. He has no reason to give me away…" she trailed off, losing herself in her thoughts

"Why would he think to tell you about page 5 if he was looking to rat us out?"

Gajeel frowned, the thought had occurred to him too but he didn't have the luxury to assume that the friendly shopkeeper was doing them any favors. He opened his mouth to produce a rebuttal but was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing.

He fished it out of his pocket to see Lily's name flash across the screen.

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath before turning back to levy.

"I need you to be quiet for a minute, okay shrimpy?"

She glared at him for the stupid nick name but otherwise complied.

"Lil." He said in a manner of greeting  
><em>"what were you thinking Gajeel!"<em> the voice on the other line boomed so loud that even levy could hear him without strained her ears.

The man in question cringed and pulled the phone away from his ear, "what are you talking about?"

"_Don't do that. I thought you were trying to stay out of prison and not looking for new ways to land yourself in one!"_

Gajeel was suddenly acutely aware that levy could at least catch bits and pieces of what lily was saying and he hadn't missed the tensing of her shoulders at the mention of prison either.

Gajeel sighed in exasperation, "listen Lil, I need ya to shut the hell up for a second or at least calm down, okay?" it was a rare thing for Gajeel to speak disrespectfully to his mentor but when he did lily knew it was well deserved or at least justified.

"What were you thinking when you snagged the Mcgarden girl?"

Levy figure the man had calmed some because she could no longer hear him but from Gajeel's reaction he must still be talking.

Gajeel's jaw nearly dropped, "I didn't snag her! She wanted to run away!"

Levy's faced flushed slightly at how that must have sounded and the knowledge that she was the topic of conversation made her uncomfortable. She knew this was someone who was on Gajeel's side but she didn't' know if Gajeel's side was the best one to be on… what was this about prison?

Gajeel assumed lily was trying to process this information in his own quiet way but after awhile when still no reply came Gajeel decided it was time to bring him out his revere.

"Lily?"

"You eloped?" came his dumbstruck voice

Gajeel groaned, "Damn it, Lil, Of course not." His eyes shifted over to levy who looked sick to her stomach, "we made a deal of sorts. She needed to scram and I needed the cash so I thought we could help each other out."

Gajeel was relieved to see that some of the tension in her shoulders had elevated at his words and he could admit that for some reason he didn't want her to be afraid of him.

Lily sighed, "Do you realized how ill thought out this plan is?"

"Yeah, now." He sighed, "How'd you know anyway?"

He hear lily laughed at this, "you've meet a general store owner by the name of Kenny I assume? He and I go way back."

Gajeel nearly gasped in relief, "he gave us a pretty good scare. Can we trust him?"

"Yeah. He already knew you'd be in the neighborhood. He just expects you to have company." He trailed off. "What's her story anyway? Can you trust her?"

Gajeel contemplated that for a second and tried to keep his eyes from following levy as she made her way back into the bathroom after he gave her a thumbs up and mouthed a, _"Kenny's clear."_

"I don't know what her deal is… but she couldn't be a threat to me even if she tried."

_Not that she would..._

"Maybe it's time you found out."

"Yeah."

"And Gajeel, behave."

He rolled his eyes, "yeah, yeah."

* * *

><p>Levy busied herself with washing the product out of her hair so that she could keep herself from over thinking. It was fairly easier at this point after the half hour she spent sitting on edge of the bathtub waiting the hair color to settle in. during that time she recited all the poems she knew by heart to keep her mind from wandering<p>

_You're save..._

That's what he had told her and she believed him. She still did. It didn't change now that she knew that he was involved with some really bad people. He had not given her any reason to not trust him and every time she did doubt him, a small part of her would dismiss her worries as a stray thought. She couldn't distrust him if she tried. In all honesty levy was always very trusting of people and the only person that she ever distrusted in her life is Laxus though she knew that was partially due to her dislike for him. Partially. She semi dried her hair with a towel and replaced her color stained t-shirt for a clean one before looking into the mirror.

Her eyes widened in surprise at what a difference a little hair color could make and then she giggle at her own shocked face. It was different but not in a bad way. She combed her hair through her hair and fixed a few lose curls around her face. She smiled at her reflection and moved her head left to right. She felt good to have done something out of line for once and also she found that she liked the change.

She gathered up her dirty clothes and her towel and stuffed them in a basket under the sink. The house didn't have a washing machine so she'd have to remember to ask Gajeel about a Laundromat.

She stepped out of the bathroom expecting to find Gajeel in the kitchen or the TV area, which was essentially the same thing, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Gajeel?" she called

"Here." Came his voice from the couch

She walked around to find him on the floor hunched over his duffle bag. She immediately felt bad for not realizing sooner that with her in the bedroom he wouldn't really have any place to keep his stuff.

"I didn't put my stuff in the wardrobe yet either…" she began, "you can take the top 2 drawers and I'll take the bottom two? Is that okay?"

He shrugged, "sure," And turned to her.

Levy's lip twicted in amusement as she noted the surprise on his face.

"It's… brown." He said incredulously, "I thought you'd go for something more like yourself."

"It's inconspicuous." She said smiling softly, completely ignoring his last comment.

He smirked back at her noticing that she didn't take his bate, "looks good."

Gajeel enjoyed the red tint her cheeks were taking on. It was refreshing to interact with someone so normal, someone who wasn't out to get him, someone who blushed at simple compliments.

"Let's go fix up this place so that it's… livable." She suggested, "And I think maybe its better that we get to know each other better if we're going to be living together." She added

Gajeel frowned at her but nodded, "right."

He dragged his bag behind him and followed after Levy. The flipped the light on and pulled her own bag out from under the bed. Gajeel dumped the content of his bag onto the bed and Levy simply rolled her eyes.

She sat down on the floor and pulled open the third drawer from the top.

"How old are you?" she asked, beginning to take out her already folded clothes and putting them in the drawer.

"22. How old are you really?"

Levy laughed sheepishly, "Almost 18."

Gajeel stopped folding the t-shirt in his hand and glared at her, "I knew you lied about your age before. How close?"

She turned her back to him to avoid his accusing gaze, "very close," she stated, "only 4 months now."

Gajeel contemplated that for a second and shrugged, "I guess it doesn't matter either way."

"That man on the phone…lil, is he the same person you met every Wednesday at 3:30 by the park?"

Gajeel scowled at her before remembering that she had watched him for a long time before approaching him, "its Mr. Lily to you and yeah. He's like family."

She nodded thoughtfully before asking her next question, "Did you have a job?"

"Sorta…"

She looked back over her shoulder, "what does that mean?" she asked, eying the steadily growing wobbly pile off ill folded clothes.

"Means it's my turn to ask a question." He said, seating himself at the edge of the bed. He took her silence as a go ahead, "explain to me why you wanted to run away."

Levy did a double take at his question, "you sure know how to cut the chase."

"Yeah, yeah. Answer already."

She didn't really have a problem with telling him. She already knew that at one point she might have too but this was still quiet awkward for her. She could very well refuse but then she didn't think he would be complacent enough to answer her questions.

"Okay. I'll answer a 100% truthfully but only if you promise to do the same." Gajeel just stared at her without answering, "it' not a matter of betrayal or truth. I just need to know."

He considered that for a second before he gave his consent, "okay. You go first."

She shifted to a little to face him, "Okay... I needed to stop a wedding."

Gajeel scowled, "that makes no sense. How to you hope to accomplish that by running away?"

Levy left out an awkward laugh, "no bride, no wedding?" she asked

He's mouth hung open, "you!?" he practically shouted and then stated in a lowered voice, "that's messed up."

"I know." She exclaimed with an anger he didn't know she was capable.

"I'm guessing a simple 'I'm not interested' wasn't good enough."

She shook her head, "clearly… I tried but it didn't matter. My dad's mind was made and I would have been married soon after I turned 18."

Gajeel was confused and frowning so hard that it look like it hurt his face, "why would he do that?"

Levy shrugged, "I don't know… he wouldn't tell me."

"Wow your old man's so full of shit you know." He said crassly pinning her with a disapproving look.

She didn't agree with him or say anything for a while.

"What else?" he asked

She smiled absentmindedly at the floor; "I don't know… it never really felt like my life, you know?" she looked up at him questioningly

He did know, but he made no affirmation.

"It felt like I was always acting out some script. It was a very… suffocating part I played. I just wanted to be done with it I guess."

Gajeel understood exactly how she felt and sympathized even but that didn't mean he had to show it.

"Still running away was pretty stupid and reckless if you ask me."

"Good thing I wasn't asking you then." She retorted before asking, "And what about you?"

"What about me?"

Levy glared at him halfheartedly, "why are you running? Tell me fully and truly like I told you?"

Gajeel already knew that she posed zero threat to him and giving her enough information to not upset her trust, which was vital for their stay together to be somewhat pleasant, couldn't be a bad idea.

"well, I dont know my mother and my father deserted when I was 7. Bounced between foster homes for years. Foster care wasn't for me you see so I used to run off a lot." He smirked at her "When I was 15 I got mixed up with the wrong people and sorta got taken in by someone I really looked up to at the time. Of course he turned out to be the biggest scumbag ever but he allowed me the freedom to do whatever I wanted so I stayed. When I got a little older I somehow got caught up in his illegal biddings, well now I know that was always his intention." He paused for a second to collect his thoughts, wondering how to proceed but levy looked so engrossed he didn't think she's let him stop there.

"Things got a little out of hand about a year ago and the police got involved. I was framed for something I did not do but I've got no way to prove it. I've been on the run ever since."

Levy was staring wide eyed at him by the time he finished.

"What?" he asked a bit annoyed at her lack of response.

Levy shook her head, "nothing…" her face didn't betray her thought but he could tell she felt bad for him in the way her wringed her wrists, "you've had a difficult life."

He was glad had she hadn't apologized or anything. That's how people usually responded to bad news he noticed and he didn't understand in or like it, "did I?" he asked with a smirk.

"You did." She confirmed with such conviction that it made him laugh, "Gi hi hi." If only a little.

Levy crooked her head to the side, "what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Oh!" She started as something popped into her mind, "one more question."

Gajeel knew the next logical question would be what he was involved in exactly or what he had been framed for and though he didn't really want her to know he nodded his consent anyway.

"Is there a Laundromat nearby?"

Gajeel exhaled a breath of relief.

He was immensely glad she hadn't asked

* * *

><p><strong>I took 2 reviewer's suggesting on levy's hair colour. Brown should have been the obvious choice and frankly I'm disappointed that I didn't think of it myself. I am so stupid -.-'<strong>

**Thank you for your help in deciding :3**

**Any guesses as to what Gajeel did or what he was accused off? :3 I've already decided what happens there but it's still interesting to know what you guys think. **

**Keep reading a leave a review! :D**

**They are always helpful and welcomed**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter is up!**

**And it's late, I know. But it's also longer than usual by quite a bit I think :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 8<strong>

"Excuse me, miss you're not from around here are you?"

Gajeel watched for afar as a somewhat startled levy looks up to greet a boy who probably wasn't much older than she was.

Levy glanced back to where Gajeel stood and he just shrugged at her in a manner of saying 'I don't care, do whatever you like'.

"Umm... No I moved here recently." She replied awkwardly

The boy snorted sounding surprised, "from where?"

"Ca...nada?" she made it sound like a question.

The boy shook his head and smiled charmingly at her, "where are my manners? My name is hibiki. And you are?"

Now she didn't really know if it was a wise idea to give her name away to a stranger and she kept herself from looking back at Gajeel again for confirmatiom, though hibiki, catching the shift in her posture did look behind her at Gajeel and immediately tensed.

Levy followed his gaze to see Gajeel…grinning?. Broadly. With his teeth out. She nearly gasped at the sight. It was without a doubt the creepiest thing she had ever laid eyes on. It looked more like he was baring his teeth than smiling.

"Anyway," he said quickly, "I'll see you around I guess." He grabbed his clothes with a swift turn and marched away.

A thoroughly amused Levy turned on her heels to face Gajeel who once again had his nonchalant expression in play, "what were you smiling about?" she asked with her hand in her hips, "also that's the creepiest smile I've ever seen."

The machine came to a stop with a groan and Gajeel walk to her with basket, "a man must know all of his tools of intimidation." He said simply, pulling other the hatch of the washing machine.

"Always so surly." Levy muttered under her breathe as she began piling her clothes into the basket making sure that article like her underwear were hidden under her towel or the bed sheets she had snagged off of her and Gajeel's beds.

"Some people find it charming." He said with a smirk making levy raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah? Like who?"

"Tons of people! You don't know my life, tempura."

She made a face at the stupid nick name. It had been a little over two weeks that they lived together and since they had developed an easy companionship and the short jokes began to flow with an ease that was much to rehearsed for levy's liking.. She was already used to it though.

"Come on." He said once all the laundry was bunched up in the basket, "I'll drop you off before I go to the garage."

"Okay."

The ride back was fairly quiet until Gajeel's phone rang.

"Yeah?" he answered in an annoyed tone. That alone told levy that the caller was none other than their friendly neighborhood general store owner.

"Okay." And that was it for their conversation.

"What was that?" levy asked

He shrugged, "Kenny's got something for you."

Her eyes widened in wonder, "For me? What is it?"

"How should I know?" he shrugged again and drove past their apartment to the shop.

Levy crossed her arms and looked out the window with a pout. One thing she really didn't like about Gajeel was his 'I couldn't give a damn about anything' sort of demeanor.

The shop owner waved cheerfully at the trough the window when they arrived.

"Hey, Kenny" levy said as they entered the shop, "Gajeel said you have some thing for me?"

He looked over her shoulder to Gajeel and raised an eyebrow.

"Show her." Gajeel prompted.

Kenny just rolled his eyes and reached behind the counter and pulled out box. He opened the box and presented the box to levy. A phone.

Levy watched it cautiously and turned back to Gajeel, "what will I do with that?"

Gajeel scowled, "what does one do with a phone?"

She glared at him, "I know that but… is it safe?"

He looked at her intently, "It should be. You just have to make sure you're calling the right people for the right reasons."

She considered that for a second before she took the box and smile up at Kenny, "thank you."

He only awkwardly smiled back and waved it off.

Gajeel straightened up from where he stood leaning against the door, "let's go. I'm going to be late for work."

"This was really nice of you. Really." She said one more with a bow before following Gajeel out of the door.

"Can I call Mira?" she asked hopefully

Gajeel knew from the time he spent with her that she was a smart girl, "you can call however you want, just be responsible about it. Don't give away any information that can get me in trouble."

Levy nodded with conviction, "I won't."

The way levy was staring at him was starting to make him uncomfortable so he changed the topic, "so what do you want for dinner?"

That seem to work as levy turned away with a distasteful scowl, "I think I'm sick of take out and cereal for dinner. I decided that I'll go to market later when it's not so busy and get groceries to cook with."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow, "you can cook?"

Levy shrugged, "I'll manage."

That didn't sound to comforting to Gajeel but cooking was more efficient than take out, not to mention the fact that he missed home cooking no matter how sloppy.

"Don't burn the house down." He said as he pulled up in front of the house.

"I won't!" she hopped off and shut the door.

Levy made her way up to their apartment after he drove away. She made sure to lock the door behind her before taking the phone out off the box and noticed a sticky note attached under it.

_It's really not from me ;) - Kenny _

Levy smiled. Gajeel could be really nice if he felt like it.

She switched on the device to see that it already had a SIM card and credits and 3 contacts saved.

Gajeel

Kenny

Mr. Lily

She decided to send a quick text before dialing the number she knew by heart.

_To: Gajeel_

_Thank you for the phone _

She waited to see if the reply could come soon and so it did only a minute later.

_From: Gajeel_

_I sorta owed you for your last one_

Levy frowned at remembering the incident

_To: Gajeel_

_Oh right -.- you did. Still, thanks._

_From : Gajeel_

_Okay (y)_

She smiled at his less than adequate replay before walking to their small balcony. She sat down on the rickety stool and leaned against the wall before dialing Mira's number.

The phone rang and levy placed on her heart in hopes that she would pick up and soothe her anxious heart.

* * *

><p>Mira walked in through the front door of the Mcgarden household juggling numerous bags in her arms. She barely managed to kick the door shut as she ran off the kitchen to unload her purchases before they took her arms off. A glance at the clock told her that it was just a little before 12 which gave her plenty of time to grab lunch and then start preparing for the night's feast.<p>

Ever since levy left, the house and its occupants have all been thrown into a state of decay. Though it didn't seem like it from the outside but everything was slowly falling apart. Mr. Mcgarden who had always seems more than a little emotionless was now only seen trying to rub the sadness and guilt out of his eyes and poor Jet was hardly seen at all. The members of this house hold rarely ever saw each other anymore.

The only time they even had dinner together was when Laxus would drop by and even those occasions were horrifically morbid. Laxus, to her surprise, had been more than amiable through this entire ordeal. She even found herself feeling a little bit sorry for the man who felt a smidge of guilt for being a tactless fool but only a bit.

Mira herself was terrible upset. Levy had been like a younger sister to her but she couldn't let herself wallow, partly because everyone else need someone to be looking after them and also because she was still waiting on the call she was promised.

She put everything away expect anything she'd need to prepare tonight's dinner. She had decided earlier that tonight she was going to make something nice for dinner and they were going to sit together and talked about all that's happened. Mira pressed her palms against the counter and took a deep breath. Being strong for everyone was starting to take its toll on her.

She was just about to straighten up and grab lunch when her phone began to ring.

Her chest tightened up as her eyes fell on the unknown number. She stared at the device for a while and willed herself to not hope to be right.

"Hello?" she asked barely managing to catch the call at the last ring.

There was silence at first and then some heady laughter

"_Don't say a thing, Mira." _she said, the smile on her voice evident_, "answer only in yes or no."_

When Mira didn't say anything she continued, _"Are you home?"_

"Yes." She managed to rasp out

"_Is there anyone around you?" _

"No one is home." She said breaking the rule already knowing it was not needed.

"_Alright."_

Mira let out a gasp, _"_oh god! Levy, where have you been?!"

"_Calm down, Mira. I can't tell you where I am but I'm safe."_

She pressed a hand against her mouth to keep herself from bombarding her with questions.

"_I can't tell you much, Mira."_ levysaid somberly,_ "but I know you have questions and I'll answer them to the best I can. It's just so good to talk to you again."_

Mira breathed deeply to calm herself, "17 day... you don't know how great it is to hear from you. We're all so worried."

"_I'm sorry." _Levy said sounding conflicted

"_O_nly half sorry?" Levy let out a small laugh,_ "yeah. I like it here, Mira."_

Another small silence and then a sigh,"at least you're not alone?" she guessed

"_Yeah."_

"And you're not going to tell me who you're with?"

"_Nope. Can't say."_

Mira chuckled, "I thought as much. Oh levy, we all miss you so much. Your brother, Lucy and the rest, your father…" she sat down on a stool to prepare for the long awaited conversation.

Levy sighed,_ "I…know. I'm being selfish aren't I, Mira?"_

"_No..." _Mira said a little hesitantly,_ "but don't you think this can be over now? If you came back now, everything would change. I'm sure that Mr. Mcgarden would agree to all your terms."_

Levy scoffed and the sound caught Mira by surprise,_ "this isn't a bargain," _she said and then added in a softer voice,_ "I feel good. Here there is boredom, more work than I'm used to and compromise but there is no anxious pit in my stomach waiting to swallow me whole, no over shadowing, pressure, loneliness. I like feeling good without a reason. Of course that doesn't mean that I don't miss home. I do. I miss you and everyone else and I feel so guilty sometimes for putting everyone through this." _

_Levy stopped speaking abruptly and Mira waited patiently knowing that she wasn't done saying all that she need to._

"_I'm not saying I'll never come back. I will one day. It just won't be anytime soon"_

Her voice quivered a bit like she was holding back tears just like Mira was and she made up her mind right then that she wouldn't pressure the younger girl to come back. That she should be allowed this privilege no matter how absurd.

"Just keep in touch, okay?"

"_I will. Needless to say you can't tell anyone about this… I'm glad you undesatand, Mira."_

Mira sniffled, "have I ever let you down."

"_Never."_

* * *

><p>Levy sighed at the peace that settled over her mind. After an hour long conversation with Mira and a good crying levy felt a lot lighter inside. It was nice to know that someone would be there constantly to take care of her family. She found out about the new development with Laxus and how the police had no leads on her except for the fact that she left of her own accord. It was reassuring to know that in a few months there would be no case at all seeing as she would be legally an adult.<p>

She watched the sky as she collected her thought before deciding to head out to the grocery shop with a list she'd made with Mira's help.

She promised Mira that she'd tell her about her first attempt at cooking the next time she called and frowned at the teasing tone of her voice when she asked to know whether or not her _friend_ had enjoyed the meal as well.

Mira really did have a sixth sense about these things. Not that there was a thing. Levy shook her head and pulled herself up using the rails as support. She grabbed her wallet on her way out of the apartment and did a little stretch.

It was time to shop.

* * *

><p>Gajeel felt a twinge of guilt as he drove past the garage without a second glance. He didn't know where the guilt came from, probably from the lying but it was still strange. Why should he feel bad about lying to his unwanted house mate? Well maybe because she wasn't too unwanted…<p>

All this time spent alone and on the run gave him a new appreciation for companionship and stability. He still wished that guilt wasn't a part of that equation though.

He drove for about 40 more minutes until he was well outside their own little run down town and still further out until he reached his real destination. A run down house in a tiny paper town.

He left his car out in the road not bothering to be discreet and walked up the front porch and through the door without so much as a knock.

The musty smell of decaying wood hit him hard and he paused for a second to remind himself to take shallower breaths. He made his way to the dining room to find a small pile of files and folders waiting for him but no signs of his informants.

"Oi, saber junkies." He called out and listened to the echoing of his own voice and nothing else.

The house was empty he concluded. He walked over to the table and flipped open the first file to see a note lying on top of the information he wanted.

_Had to leave. Jienma called us back. We got the stuff you asked for. Try and stay out of trouble out there._

_-Rogue _

Gajeel crumpled the note and stuffed it into his pocket before gathering the files and carrying them back to his car. Reclining the seat to get more comfortable, he prepared himself for the long hours of reading.

Picking up the first file which was dated two day from now he began ifting through the words

_Raven tail… _

* * *

><p>Levy toweled off her freshly washed dishes and sighed. Maybe she was taking this too hard and it wasn't such a big deal after all. It didn't really matter though, if it was justified or not, disappointment was still disappointment. After waiting two and a half hours past time hour Gajeel usually got home and 3 texts and several calls into a switched off phone, hunger finally won levy over.<p>

In the end she ate her home made spaghetti and meat balls gone cold on her own. It felt a little like her efforts were for naught but what was she expecting exactly? Sighing for the umpteenth time that hour levy dragged her feet to the sofa to kill some time with television while she waited for him.

She switched off the lights before settling in. The anxiety made her feel tired and awake at the same time. Maybe she wasn't upset at all... just worried.

* * *

><p>Laxus loosened his tie a little as he looked around the table. A feast lay before them and not one person had touched their food yet. His eyes landed on Mira who was right across from him, fidgeting in her seat. He watched her until she looked and caught his eyes. Very uncharacteristically he averted his gaze.<p>

_Why do I keep coming here again? _

Mira had phoned him earlier that day and asked him to bring Lucy along with him for dinner when he came by. Like she knew he would. Well it wasn't too outrageous of assumptions as he had been in some sort of contact with them almost every day since the disappearance of his would be fiancé.

Mira had seemed different today though, more light...somehow. He had brushed it off in the beginning but then after the two girls excused themselves to levy's room and Lucy came out with that same air of relief and a tiny smile on her lips he was almost sure of it.

She'd finally made contact.

Mira sighed audibly and sat up straighter in a demand for attention, "I know everyone is upset…" she began hesitantly, "and scared for levy." Laxus and Mira both noticed how Mr. Mcgarden tensed up at the mention of his daughter's name. Mira paused as if unsure as to whether or not she should continue but a nod for laxus urged her on.

"But there's nothing to be scared of. She's a smart girl and we all know it. Even though she lacks experience in the ways of the world, it's obvious she put a lot of thought into this decision. I know she'll be safe because she wouldn't have left if she wasn't sure of herself."

She glanced around the table once more before continuing, "And as much as I hate to say it. I know she's happier out there, doing her own thing as kids put it these days. She left because she was upset and I am confident that once she has sorted through her problems she'll come back. Just give it some time."

Mr. Mcgarden looked up from his empty plate at Mira, "and how can you be so sure?" He asked. To an outsider's ear this tone would have sounded indifferent and emotionless but for jet and Mira who spent the most time in his relaxed company the undertone of desperation was evident.

"I know her, perhaps better than anyone else. And I know what she would or wouldn't do. She ran because she needed too but she won't be able to stay away forever knowing that her family is right here waiting."

He said nothing for a while and then nodded.

"She'll be back…and we don't have to be like the living dead while we wait, right?"

No one answered for a while until there was another terse nod from Mr. Mcgarden. A small smile spread across mouth and she ducked her head in relief. It was not much but t was something.

"how was your day today, lucy?" she made an attempt to strike up a conversation.

* * *

><p>Gajeel shoved the files into the glove compartment and slammed it shut. He grabbed his jacket and his phone and headed up the stairs with a little apprehension. How does a woman respond to these situations? He was late, yes but he never said he'd be back for dinner.<p>

_Wasn't that a given though?_ He shook the thoughts out of his mind as he fished for his keys and unlocked the door quietly.

The sound of the television alerted him to her presences even though the lights were switched off. The covered dished on the table stared at him accusingly and he sighed to relieve some of the pressure in his chest.

"Levy?" he called quietly so as not to startle her. He stood there a while and waited for her to acknowledge him but she didn't. Getting nervous at the idea of having an angry woman on his hands, he walked around the sofa slowly only to stop in his tracks when he found that the second time he called her by her given name was lost to her in sleep.

He stood over her for a while seemingly frozen in place. The fact that she was small was no news to him but he had never really come to appreciate that about her until now. It was undeniably… adorable?

Her head lay awkwardly on the armrest with her back facing him and he watched the steady rise and fall of her shoulders illuminated dimly by the light coming from the television screen.

He didn't know what it about that moment, the muted voices of the people from the infomercial, the dim lighting, or the stagnant air in the room but seeing her there with her face only half visible and relaxed from slumber, he knew that he was glad to have her with him if anyone at all.

His lips twitched in an almost smile at the sight. With a sigh he leaned forward and scooped her up in his arms. He noted that she must have been deeply asleep as she didn't stir once when he picked her up and how awfully light she was. Gajeel frowned at that. With her head tucked under his chin he noticed the blue returning to her roots. He quiet liked that color on her.

He walked slowly to so he wouldn't jolt her and maybe to savor the feeling of her warm breath against his chest. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone or even himself. She was far too pure…and young.

"I can walk you know." She mumbled quietly when he had just gotten past her bedroom door. He tensed a little before forcing himself to calm down, "it's okay. I've got you." He told her tersely.

She nodded not seeming fazed at all that he was carrying her, "you're late… I was getting worried."

"Sorry." He grumbled while trying to ignore the warm feeling that was washing over him.

"Food's on the table." She told him as he eased her into her bed.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. Her eyes had been closed through the entire exchange.

_What a baby…_

"I know. Go back to sleep." He told her knowing that she might already be sleeping again.

He retrieved his phone which had run out of battery and put it on charge before heading into the shower.

A quick shower later he sat at the table devouring cold spaghetti and orange juice. Now he hated orange juice and it was definitely not something he preferred with his spaghetti but he was hungry, it was the first thing that he grabbed and he just couldn't be bothered right then.

He made a mental note to apologize in the morning for maybe ruining her efforts depending on whether she was upset or not because he wasn't quite sure if he too after that lovely exchange. And to come up with a reason for his continued absence from then on.

His mind wondered back to the events of tonight and he lamented the loss of his relatively normal life these past 2 weeks. It would have been nice to have a little more time to be so domestic, almost, before returning to his old ways. But it was more a matter of priority than anything else.

The events of the day began to weigh on him and he briefly contemplated just leaving the dishes out but then thought against it.

He might be a dick but he wasn't completely inconsiderate.

Gajeel pushed aside the tunk the doubled as their coffee table and unfold his bed before pulling his pillow out of the trunk.

He grabbed his phone and headed off to bed, checking it one last time.

5 texts

_From: Ryos _

_Found anything interesting._

He decided that it was something he could get back to later.

_From: lily_

_Call me._

It being well past 1am Gajeel was certain lily would be asleep. So he moved on to the last set of texts.

_From: blue shrimp_

_I made dinner! :D _

_From: blue shrimp_

_Where are you? Food's getting all cold _

_From: blue shrimp_

_It's getting pretty late… I hope you're alright._

Gajeel frowned. There it was again... that annoying warm feeling like having your insides made out of hot fuzz.

He push the though away and tossed his phone aside, opting to not think but used the time for some much needed sleep

* * *

><p><strong>Do leave a review, guys!<strong>

**Tell me what you like and also what you hate.**

**Where you think I should take this and what I should change.**

**Input is always nice**


End file.
